Dark Half
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Malik is finally free from his darker half but there are still memories left behind that haunt him and things that need to be told MxM


This idea attacked me in the middle of History when Egypt came into the conversation. Don't ask...Spoilers for people who haven't seen till after Kaiba's tournament.  
  
Malik/Marik in the past, somewhat dark and vague.   
  
Disclaimer: I own the fic so buzz off.  
  
Dark Half  
  
''It's such a beautiful morning.'' Filling his lungs with the fresh, crisp air of the morning's breeze, under the rising bright sun and clearly white clouds, Malik smiled, a true display of his feelings.  
  
His lavender eyes roamed over the scenery before him, gazing at the small waves crashing up against the boat and the dark depths of the ocean below him.  
  
Along the coastline the mountain tops looked even more phenomenal under the orange radiant glow of the sun. The surface of the water looked as glossy as ever, enough to give off Malik's reflection.   
  
He walked over to the bow of the yacht and leaned himself against the metals bars. Around deep inhale refreshed his lungs as his hair whipped back in the flow of air.  
  
Shivers claimed his tanned flesh as water sprayed his bare arms.   
  
Everything was too perfect to seem real though he knew it was. Finally liberated, Malik truly felt good about himself and paved his own way to a new beginning.   
  
''Brother.'' The disruption of his sister's calm and suave voice didn't startle him at all as he felt like he was drowning in the placidity of his surroundings.   
  
''Yes sister?'' He replied still absorbed in his reverie trance.  
  
''I'm glad your back, to stay and enjoy your freedom, our freedom in ordinary lives.''   
  
Malik turned around to look at his sister, always taller then himself. The silk material covering her body swayed in the breeze. His smile contagious spread to her lips as her blue orbs gleamed with joy.   
  
He stepped down from the bow, regaining his normal height and approached her, throwing his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace.   
  
''I am not leaving again. Not ever sister dearest.''   
  
Her arms returned the sibling embrace as he sighed happily, not wanting to ever let ago of his family.   
  
His eyes peered open as a new pair of footsteps joined them and he peeked over her shoulder and smiled at Odeon who bowed as customary.   
  
''I hope I am not interrupting master Malik.''   
  
''Of course not Odeon, heck do you want a hug?''   
  
Malik smiled and laughed, showing off his contentment.   
  
The Egyptians had the slightest clue as to where they were off too; their supplies were minimal and returning home didn't seem to come as much of a priority. So they merely enjoyed themselves on the coastlines of Domino city.   
  
The days fled by seemingly fast and by nighttime, Malik had tired himself out so much after swimming in the blue depths that he barely made it back to the lower section and into his bed.   
  
Not even a second after hitting the pillow, the pale haired blonde passed out into a comfortable sleep.   
  
He had yet to dream as vividly as he used to back home, all imagery about things he wanted and the normal life he desired but that night became an exception. Though his dreams weren't of materialism, they held things he didn't wish to vision at all.   
  
His body rocked back in forth as sweat beadlets rolled down he dark skin of his face. The visions were so powerful, so haunting, so utterly overwhelming his body jerked up as a pitiful yelp and whimpering sound emitted from his throat.   
  
Wide awake, blinking vehemently, Malik's heart rate was out of control, beating extremely fast as his breaths were short and shallow.   
  
''Master Malik are you alright?'' From the bed beside him, through the shrouding darkness, Malik jerked his head to see Odeon as concern was clearly written in his expression.   
  
''It-it was just a dream.'' He stuttered, mentally claming himself.  
  
''Just a nightmare.''   
  
''Of him?''   
  
''His memories...''   
  
That night Malik didn't manage a wink more of sleep. He just remembered over and over what he saw. The sights paralyzed him in fear, some of which he was there to attend as well. To relive the pain his other half had caused, caused tears to spill from his eyes till they dried up when the morning conquered the night.   
  
''Malik you know that you posses a spirit room even if you do not have in your grasp the millenium rod.''  
  
He nodded in understanding to Ishizu.   
  
''Every spirit room contains doors and since it was inhabited by your other half a few of those room became his. Before his departure-'' She chose her words carefully, longly thought out before pronouncing them. ''He must have opened his memory door meaning that all his thoughts even if he is no longer in our presence are still there.''  
  
Her words were true, even if he did create his devastating side unlike Ryou and Yugi who's yami's where locked away in their items, he too gained a spirit room where his yami had always remained after it's birth.   
  
Since Malik's thoughts and memories were in there as well, when Marik was banished to the shadow realm, the room itself hadn't left too, only the spirit inside was removed; the rest remained.   
  
The rod only gave him easier access there, without having to be dormant. It was but a tool that he no longer needed.  
  
Malik spent most of his day bathing in the blue sea while contemplating whether he should allow himself to go back to his spirit room. It had been empty for so long now. So cold and desolate.   
  
It had to be done for his own sake, he couldn't let his mind be in the ghostly presence of those memories forever. They were just too much to bear, let alone handle in the onslaught they came in at night.   
  
Tears sprung to his eyes at the memories he watched like a movie but as he dived into the drowning substance but were washed away, blending it with the mass of liquid.  
  
That night, again sleep didn't want to overcome his body. For hours he stayed awake, staring into the obscure nothingness that the room was flooded in. Then finally, fatigue took it's toll on the slim figure and he drifted off to the soul room.  
  
POV  
  
Everything reminds me of you; the golden statues of Ra, the carvings along the walls and the symbols tattooed on my back.  
  
I detested my heritage because I didn't understand it. I was close minded and took everything as a curse and not an honour. My hate, my loathe towards a being, a higher god that didn't exist in my mind formed you. You were my rage built up to a certain point where I couldn't take it anymore.   
  
If I could go back and change things, I wouldn't. I may have caused havoc and mayhem but at least I met you; my dark side that surfaced when I needed consolation.   
  
You weren't always as you appeared. Cruelty isn't what defines you. I know the lighter side of you, I met that in here down these long endless halls and in every room.  
  
Flashback   
  
Another long talk with his father led Malik to retreat to his soul room after finding out it's existence when unlocked by the entrusted rod.   
  
''I hate the pharaoh. I hate my father and I hate this all.''  
  
He yelled into the maze before his body broke down in a sob, curling up with his knees drawn to his chest as the sparkling tears rolled down his cheeks.   
  
He sniffled and as he went to wipe his weak tears away furiously he felt a hand gently caress his cheek, doing it for him softly.  
  
Slowly fluttering his eyes open, he looked up to find himself practically gazing into a mirror. The same blonde hair, contouring his face, those same hollow pale eyes.  
  
''Who-Who are you?'' He stuttered, trying to inch away.   
  
Blinking didn't make the figure disappear and his heartbeat raced in fear.   
  
''I am your hate but rest now little one, I'll explain later. For now, I will rid you of what you hate.''   
  
Hate leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Malik's forehead before he found himself suddenly sleepy and lied down on the cold floor, accepting the forceful slumber.  
  
End   
  
I shuddered as I walked into the main room. The exact same place where I first met you. I found out later what you did in my body, you hade found a way to take over me while I remained in your place. That was but the first time you used me.   
  
Everytime I seeked refuge I came back here and you waited with arms wide open, allowing me to cry or to express my despise. You became a brother to me and the more I hated what I was forced to live with the stronger you became. Only Odeon kept you back at full strength.   
  
I still returned to you, every night. You were my brother and I know it's wrong to love a sibling but I did love you and that's because you completed me. I looked up to you. When I saw you feel the same way as me, it only got worst and so did our brotherly love.   
  
I longed for you day after day but only one kiss to my lips was enough to make me weak with desire and you always took over. I'd wake up in your arms again, you never stayed out long.   
  
You cared for me but more about yourself. You loved me but love wasn't a priority not till you had what you wanted.   
  
I still held doubt that you were cautious about reminding me of what I was forced to bear. It worked and I was a slave till you could be free but a slave you cared for.   
  
When given opportunity you take it and you did exactly that. I was alright with it at first till I found out you had no intention of giving me back what was rightfully mine.   
  
Then I was faced with reason and everything seemed to turn against what I believe in. I wasn't right but wrong and you couldn't handle that. Love was pushed aside like a side dish unwanted cold.   
  
I fought back being taught to do so ironically by you. That wasn't in your falling apart master plan so you banished me for good, trying to get rid of me and feed my soul to the shadows even if deep down inside you would have hurt like a bleeding wound without me.   
  
You betrayed me as I did you. All is fair in love and war. I didn't expect any less really.   
  
Don't you always hurt the ones you love the most? I hurt my sister with my betrayal and I hurt you, the worst stabbing sensation ever when I forfeited the duel to the Pharaoh and let you slip away into the shadows.  
  
In the middle of the brick wall and stone floor room, Malik lifted himself from his sitting position. He pored his heart out to the emptiness while in front of the one door that was open as predicted.  
  
The flaming torches were dim, most in ashes since the leaving of his dark self. Every barrier between rooms was closed. There was a door for everything and Malik, armed with locks, closed up every one. He had no use for them anymore.   
  
The last to remain open was the haunting chamber where lay unresting, the intensly frightening memories.   
  
Gulping down the lump in his throat, Malik stepped forward carefully. Each step bringing him more excruciatingly closer to the end of the journey.  
  
As his hand latched onto the handle, he felt it, a memory almost like a snake, crawling up his arm. He backed away but it was overpowering and shut his eyes tight, taking in his breath.   
  
His vision was black but quickly swarmed by forming colour. An image formed, sending shivers up his spine.   
  
The sight before him was of himself, being looked down at from the eyes of Marik. He was only a year or so younger then his current age, the same black makeup adorning his eyes.   
  
He watched as Marik's hand touched his face, the smooth padding on his fingers trailing down his cheek.   
  
''I love you Malik.''   
  
A smile, the same one he had forgotten till recently appeared on his lips and his eyes going bright, gushing with joy. It had been the first time he heard those words spoken and at that, the last.   
  
Then the memory left and his eyes snapped open. His hand unconsciously trailed over the same cheek where he felt the wetness of his own tears.   
  
''I love you too Marik.''   
  
And with that he closed the door and locked it. The key slipped onto a chain that was securely in place around his neck.  
  
Ende  
  
How was it? I can't seem to find comedy anymore. I think I'm going through a dark period.   
  
Just review for me...I know there isn't much of this couple...but there's a new one now! 


End file.
